


Movie

by J____J



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Just suggestive, Mild Smut, actually not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J____J/pseuds/J____J
Summary: In which Jeongyeon is a snobby movie buff and Nayeon tries to support that but gets distracted





	Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Heey this is my first fic! Comments are greatly appreciated

Nayeon could not care any less about the movie playing in the low scale cinema Jeongyeon had dragged her into. The place was known for playing really obscure indie movies and of course Jeongyeon knew about this place being the film snob that she was. It wasn't very big but it was  cozy. The chairs weren't as comfortable as the typical movie seats but they were good enough. Nayeon especially liked the fact that you could lift the arm rest between the chairs. She used this to her advantage as she snuggled up to Jeongyeon. Nayeon had originally planned to religiously watch the movie. It was a movie released in the 80s. She read about it and it did seem really interesting but all that interest went down the drain the second Jeongyeon picked her up from her place.

"Hey, baby. You look beautiful." Jeongyeon said as she handed Nayeon some cookies she got on her way to her place. Nayeon squealed as she accepted Jeongyeon's gift. She was way too focused on the cookies to even notice Jeongyeon. However, the second her eyes landed on her girlfriend, it took all of her willpower not to grab Jeongyeon by the collar of her black leather jacket and propose that they cancel their movie plans and stay in exploring each other that night. Jeongyeon complemented her leather jacket with a plain white shirt, ripped jeans, and some classic Dr. Marten's boots. To top that all of, she wore her gold-rimmed specs (she reaons that this makes her focus more but Nayeon insists that she wears eyeglasses more often because she told her that she looked way cuter with them) and her dazzling smile. But she knew how important watching this movie was to Jeongyeon (Jeongyeon would not stop talking about it for the last 3 days) so she swallowed the fire building up in the pit of her stomach that was threatening to go down to her groin, set the cookies on the kitchen counter, grabbed her keys, locked the door, intertwined Jeongyeon's hand with hers, and walked along to the cinema. 

They were only about 30 minutes in but she was already snuggled up to Jeongyeon. She sighed happily as Jeongyeon put her arm over her, effectively enveloping Nayeon in her warmth. Nayeon was trying to watch the movie. She really was. But she just couldn't bring herself to keep her eyes on the screen. Not when Jeongyeon has her arm around her like this. Jeongyeon seemed to notice that Nayeon's eyes were on her. This prompts her to whisper in her ear with a teasing tone, "Hey, you're missing an important part. I mean I know I'm really cute tonight but you have to keep watching." And there it was again, that fire in her stomach. Only this time, she wasn't able to make it go away. The way Jeongyeon's breath tickles her ear has the exact opposite effect of making Nayeon focus on the movie. Jeongyeon whispering in her ear turned her on more than she would ever admit. So Nayeon just pouts at her and buries her face deeper into Jeongyeon's neck hoping that this would distract her from the tingling she feels descending to her groin. She feels Jeongyeon chuckle but ultimately, she leaves her be. Nayeon doesn't know why she's so worked up. Jeongyeon whispering in her ear about watching the movie shouldn't turn her on, but it did. Now she's a bit horny and can't do anything about it... or can she?

I mean, Nayeon was beside beside her girlfriend in a dark cinema with only 3 other people far away from them in the cinema. Maybe she could sneak in a little kiss. And that's exactly what she did. Jeongyeon felt something warm and wet on her neck. Either Nayeon was drooling on her or kissing her but with the way Nayeon looked at her when she picked her up earlier that night, she would bet that it was the latter. She groans lowly and squeezes Nayeon's waist cautioning her silently. Nayeon kisses her again but this time she sucks on her skin a little bit. And it isnt fair because Nayeon knows how much that turns Jeongyeon on. Jeongyeon tries to keep her focus on the movie but she knows she's about to lose the battle. "What are you doing?" Jeongyeon hisses. Nayeon doesn't answer because: (1) wasn't it obvious and (2) her lips were busy. It only takes Nayeon a few more kisses to get Jeongyeon off her case. Jeongyeon is slowly rubbing her waist, a stark opposite from the cautionary squeeze she gave Nayeon earlier. Nayeon's shirt rides up on the sides a little bit and Jeongyeon's hand cautiously roams. 

Jeongyeon's eyes are shut tight as she enjoys the feel of Nayeon's mouth on her neck. She's surprised when the sucking abruptly stops. But not for long, Nayeon's mouth finds its way to Jeongyeon's earlobe. She sucks for a bit, her tongue roaming around as she whispers in Jeongyeon's ear this time and says, "Maybe we should go to my place. I have a TV and some movies too. Or I dunno I can keep doing this here..." 

Jeongyeon stands so quickly that Nayeon is surprised. She follows Jeongyeon out the door. When they get out, she notices some red marks forming on Jeongyeon's neck. Was she really going that hard? Doesn't matter now. It seemed to work in her favor as Jeongyeon was already pulling her towards her place.  

"That was really unfair." Jeongyeon huffs with mock annoyance. She likes how Nayeon is so eager to kiss her and Nayeon seems to read her mind when she says, "You liked it." 

"Yeah I felt that you wanted to jump me the second I knocked on your door. I should really stop wearing these glasses. They turn you on so much." It was Jeongyeon's turn to be cocky. Well, Jeongyeon wasn't lying but Nayeon wasn't about to let her know that. She decides to play along.

"Hm, we"ll see who's all worked up when we get to my place." Jeongyeon shakes her head. "But baby I'm sorry about the movie. I know how much you wanted to watch it. Although technically it is your fault why we aren't watching it anymore." Nayeon pouts again.

"What are you talking about? You kissed me?" 

"Yeah but I only did that because you looked really hot tonight." They were at the steps of Nayeon's apartment. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and grabbed Nayeon by the waist, "Mm baby, you do know that I've watched that movie before..." 

"What? You made it seem like it was your first time?" Nayeon's eyes grew wide and Jeongyeon giggled at the sight. "You're telling me I could have just pulled you in my apartment an hour ago and you wouldn't have made a fuss?" 

"Yeah.. I could have been fucking your brains out ages ago." Jeongyeon smirks. Something about Jeongyeon being so bold turns Nayeon on yet again and she whispers as she pulls Jeongyeon to the door, "You better make up for lost time, babe."


End file.
